


fanart: the old guard doodles

by gryzdolnik



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Doodles, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hoodies, Immortal Husbands, It was funnier in my head, M/M, Plant Dad Joe, Sharing Clothes, Sleepy Cuddles, Sniper!Nicky, cat!Nicky, catboy!joe, kink meme fill, warning for ugly handwriting, what even is anatomy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryzdolnik/pseuds/gryzdolnik
Summary: doodles inspired mainly by some awesome fics, kink meme prompts and tumblr postsChapter 1:- Nile wearing other's clothes - part 1- Quynh in borrowed clothesChapter 2: the gang taking care of mortal AndyChapter 3: enemies to lovers - TOG editionChapter 4: Booker taking a napChapter 5: two silly Nicky/Joe comicsChapter 6:- Nicky with a gun- Joe and Nicky kissing, zero feet apart because they’re gay (duh)Chapter 7: Nile + Joe, nail polishChapter 8: Joe&Nicky, plant adoptionChapter 9: Nicky loves Yusuf. shocking.Chapter 10: Nicky gets turned into a cat - part 1Chapter 11: Ah yes. Me. My husband. And his...Chapter 12: Joe gets hit by Cupid's Arrow. Sort of.Chapter 13:- Team to the rescue- Nicky and Joe chilling in the garden after a missionChapter 14: cat!Nicky doodles - part 2Chapter 15: catboy!Joe - part 1Chapter 16: Nicky comic - why hoodies are awesomeChapter 17: THE JACKETChapter 18: cat!Nicky (part 3) and plant dad!JoeChapter 19: Joe/Nicky - sleepy cuddlesChapter 20: Joe & Andy - piggyback rides
Relationships: Andy | Andromache & Booker | Sebastien & Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf & Nicky | Nicolò & Quynh, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 439
Kudos: 1019





	1. Nile wearing other's clothes - part 1 / Quynh in borrowed clothes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tired Nile wearing Nicky's hoodie because it's really cold in this old-ass safehouse  
> Sort of a fill for [**this** ](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1106.html?thread=218194#cmt218194)prompt at TOG kink meme:  
>  _This could either be completely gen or with Nile as part of the team poly dynamic. Can also either be art or fic prompt. I just love the idea of Nile getting so comfortable with the team that she casually wears any of their clothing on lazy Sundays or even in a tight pinch during a mission._  
>  first of many because i love the idea of friends sharing clothes
> 
> Quynh wearing Nile's flip-flops, Nicky's hoodie and Andy's bikini inspired by an awesome scene in [**this** ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25618660)amazing fic: Family by Ghrelt.


	2. the gang taking care of mortal Andy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> being the only mortal in the group is hard.
> 
> but they mean well okay?


	3. enemies to lovers - TOG edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> enemies to lovers - TOG edition


	4. Booker taking a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> … like can someone take care of this human disaster please?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just... i really like booker okay? with all his flaws and dumb decisions


	5. two silly Nicky/Joe comics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Joe and Nicky, Based on **[this post](https://skambane.tumblr.com/post/626457127045693440/joe-you-should-see-your-face-nicky-whats-the)**  
>  _joe: You should see your face.  
>  nicky: What’s the matter with it?  
> joe: It’s lovely _
> 
> A fill for [**this**](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org%2F1468.html%3Fthread%3D257212%23cmt257212&t=ZWNjMDgxODIyYWYwYjQzZmE2NGEyOGYzOGI1OWJkODhiMzFkZjY5MSx2Uk9hSGF4Uw%3D%3D&b=t%3Ai_zQ5-lrASQEZVrDiVEd4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgryzdolnik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F626730371161178112%2Fa-fill-for-this-prompt-gen-crack-nicky-gets&m=0&ts=1597696712) prompt:  
>  _Gen, Crack, Nicky gets heat stroke from wearing that fucking hoodie in hot climates._
> 
> I had so much fun drawing these :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English is not my first language if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thanks


	6. Nicky with a gun / Joe and Nicky kissing, zero feet apart because they’re gay (duh)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> couldn't stop thinking about Joe sitting on Nicky's lap. also, i have a thing for sniper!Nicky


	7. Nile + Joe, nail polish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for [**this** ](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1468.html?thread=340668#cmt340668)prompt:  
>  _Nile + Joe, nail polish,  
>  Nile and Joe, painting each other’s nails.  
> \+ bonus Nicky complimenting Joe’s nails._


	8. Joe&Nicky, plant adoption

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on **[this](https://miss-spookhead.tumblr.com/post/627071890413010944/joe-look-i-just-think-adoption-is-hard-all-i)** post on tumblr:  
>  _  
>  **joe:** look, i just think adoption is hard. all i want for us is to find the perfect fit for the family that we’re going to build together  
>  **nicky** , who’s been standing here for like three hours already: wallahi joe, just pick a plant already_


	9. Nicky loves Yusuf. shocking.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> he loves him so much omg


	10. Nicky gets turned into a cat - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fill for [**this** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org%2F2487.html%3Fthread%3D490935%23cmt490935&t=NWQ2MmU2MjVhZWQyMzQxYzE1ZWFmYjNmMTAwNjY3NDU3MjczNTM1OSw2Mjg0NDM3NjUxNTQyMTc5ODQ%3D&b=t%3Ai_zQ5-lrASQEZVrDiVEd4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgryzdolnik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628443765154217984%2Fa-fill-for-this-prompt-one-of-them-gets-turned&m=0&ts=1599331086)prompt:  
>  _One of them gets turned into a cat, cause why not? Maybe it’s a curse, maybe it’s science, maybe destiny is like WOOPS you got pulverized congrats you’re a cat now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
>  Maybe they are still immortals. Maybe this is a total AU. Maybe this is how they meet. Maybe this is a once in an immortal life kind of an incident, or maybe it’s a common occurence for all the immortals.  
> Idc. Cats are excellent.  
> Cats._  
> \-----------  
> So, Nicky gets turned into a cat. Joe is bad at research. They need help. ASAP.  
> And I agree, cats are excellent.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 - [Chapter 14](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/65413213)  
> Part 3 - [Chapter 18 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/66067735)


	11. Ah yes. Me. My husband. And his...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He's doing it for you, Joe! Cuddle with him!


	12. Joe gets hit by Cupid's Arrow. Sort of. Also, Booker is a snitch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> loosely inspired by [this piece of art](https://64.media.tumblr.com/df759f42400637f6c0be999124ace3eb/e922c3ffa26dd3d9-3d/s500x750/0144deaccb50ff83834dd331dacc3fb91298b392.jpg)


	13. Team to the rescue / Nicky and Joe chilling in the garden (?) after a mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> copying my own tumblr tags:   
> so, andy gets into some sort of trouble, right?  
> and the whole family comes together to find/save her?  
> and then watch her annihilate her captors? or something?  
> and let’s pretend that booker is waiting for them in the getaway car?


	14. cat!Nicky doodles - part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more cat!Nicky  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 - [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/64053379)  
> Part 3 - [Chapter 18 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/66067735)
> 
> A fill for [**this** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org%2F2487.html%3Fthread%3D490935%23cmt490935&t=NWQ2MmU2MjVhZWQyMzQxYzE1ZWFmYjNmMTAwNjY3NDU3MjczNTM1OSw2Mjg0NDM3NjUxNTQyMTc5ODQ%3D&b=t%3Ai_zQ5-lrASQEZVrDiVEd4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgryzdolnik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628443765154217984%2Fa-fill-for-this-prompt-one-of-them-gets-turned&m=0&ts=1599331086)prompt:  
>  _One of them gets turned into a cat, cause why not? Maybe it’s a curse, maybe it’s science, maybe destiny is like WOOPS you got pulverized congrats you’re a cat now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
>  Maybe they are still immortals. Maybe this is a total AU. Maybe this is how they meet. Maybe this is a once in an immortal life kind of an incident, or maybe it’s a common occurence for all the immortals.  
> Idc. Cats are excellent.  
> Cats._  
> \-----------  
> So, Nicky gets turned into a cat. A cat wit a knife!


	15. catboy!Joe - part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> doodles inspired by [**this awesome tog kink meme prompt**](https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3653.html?thread=1015365#cmt1015365). OP asked for catboy!Joe. not really a fill, just something to distract myself from thinking about my stupid work.
> 
> part 1 of many, because the idea of Joe with cat ears and tail is brilliant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one of these days i'm going to learn how to properly draw nicky and his stupid awful hair


	16. Nicky comic - why hoodies are awesome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let him read in peace, you monsters!

bonus:


	17. THE JACKET

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by **[THIS](https://silly-old-guard-aus.tumblr.com/post/630721878392225793/the-old-guard-have-a-shared-leather-jacket-that#notes)** awesome post by @silly-old-guard-aus:  
>  _The Old Guard have a shared leather jacket that they rotate amongst themselves. They each get to have it for a month and then they pass it to the next person in the cycle._  
>  ~~~~  
>  _(Yes, this is a Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants reference)_

bonus:  
Nile sends The Jacket to Booker when it’s his turn to wear it.


	18. cat!Nicky (part 3) and plant dad!Joe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more **[cat!Nicky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/64053379) **because I love this stupid AU with my whole heart.  
> and [**Plant Dad!Joe**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/63719842) as a bonus (I really needed an excuse to draw Joe wearing overalls).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 - [Chapter 10](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/64053379)  
> Part 2 - [Chapter 14 ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25882927/chapters/65413213)
> 
> A fill for [**this** ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Ftheoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org%2F2487.html%3Fthread%3D490935%23cmt490935&t=NWQ2MmU2MjVhZWQyMzQxYzE1ZWFmYjNmMTAwNjY3NDU3MjczNTM1OSw2Mjg0NDM3NjUxNTQyMTc5ODQ%3D&b=t%3Ai_zQ5-lrASQEZVrDiVEd4Q&p=https%3A%2F%2Fgryzdolnik.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F628443765154217984%2Fa-fill-for-this-prompt-one-of-them-gets-turned&m=0&ts=1599331086)prompt:  
>  _One of them gets turned into a cat, cause why not? Maybe it’s a curse, maybe it’s science, maybe destiny is like WOOPS you got pulverized congrats you’re a cat now ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.  
>  Maybe they are still immortals. Maybe this is a total AU. Maybe this is how they meet. Maybe this is a once in an immortal life kind of an incident, or maybe it’s a common occurence for all the immortals.  
> Idc. Cats are excellent.  
> Cats._  
> \-----------  
> So, Nicky gets turned into a cat. But he still looks badass!

  
  



	19. Joe/Nicky - sleepy cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuddles in pink.
> 
> I was in a mood for something soft.


	20. Joe & Andy - piggyback rides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by cryhardanddanceharder@tumblr.  
> They asked for Joe (or Nicky) and Andy giving each other piggyback rides. One in the past, one in the present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (couldn't think about a background for the second one, sorry)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the last chapter. TOG doodles part 2 coming soon.

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: **[gryzdolnik](https://gryzdolnik.tumblr.com/)** (it's a side-blog so I can't answer to your replies/mentions but messages are more than welcome :D).
> 
> English is not my first language so if you spot any mistakes please let me know. Thanks!
> 
> =============  
> Lately I’m awful at responding to comments, but I really want everyone to know that appreciate your feedback.  
> To everyone who left a comment/kudos, thank you so much!


End file.
